Project 1 at The Ohio State University (OSU) is comprised of isolation chemistry, dereplication, and biological testing components. Specific Aims 1-4 will involve: (a) preparing extracts of all primary plant materials provided mainly from Project 2 (University of Illinois at Chicago, UIC) for initial biological screening; (b) LC-MS dereplication studies on active leads following preliminary screening (in order to prioritize samples for activity-guided fractionation); (c) purification procedures using chromatographic methods (guided by both in-house bioassays and those elsewhere, in the program project); and (d) compound structure elucidation, respectively. The structures of bioactive compounds will be determined using modern spectroscopic methods, backed up by chemical transformations and X-ray crystallography [work to be performed Projects 1, 2, and the medicinal chemistry portion of Core B (OSU)], where necessary. In Specific Aim 5, plant extracts will be subjected to primary screening against a small panel of cancer cells at Core A (UIC). Extracts of interest will then be submitted for testing in Project 1 (OSU), Project 3 [Columbia University via the University of North Carolina at Greensboro (UNCG)], and a new pharmaceutical partner, Eisai Inc., Andover, MA (through Core C at OSU)}: The Project 1 bioassays will involve testing against the OSU-CLL (chronic lymphocytic leukemia) and OSU-NB (normal B-cell) cell lines, and against primary tumor samples from CLL patients at the OSU James Cancer Hospital. Testing will also occur with three in-house mechanistic assays [viz., nuclear factor-?B (NF-?B), mitochondrial transmembrane potential (MTP) inhibition, and Semaphorin-3]. Active compounds from Project 1 will also be tested in the in vitro biological test systems available at UIC (Core A), Columbia University (Project 3), and Eisai Inc. (through Core C), with promising compounds also evaluated in in vivo assays in Cores A and C. Collaborative in vitro and testing on promising lead compounds from Project 1 will be performed with colleagues at The Oho State University Wexner Medical Center (OSUWMC). In Specific Aim 6, scale-up isolations when required by programmatic needs, with compound scale up also conducted by synthesis in collaboration with Core B. Stringent efforts will be made to progress new bioactive compounds towards preclinical evaluation as potential anticancer compounds.